Breaking Headboards
by xVibrating Spazoid
Summary: Edward finally has Bella we he wants her, naked beneath him, and hot and willing Smutt! Rated M find out what really happened to the headboards.


XVS: yea I know I've been gone for a really long time, with no excuse I'm sorry

Alex: but the good thing is we came up with a one shot for you all to read, which is a switch of pace

XVS: we have decided to do a twilight one shot….about the head boards.

Alex: Mhm, the headboard….we all know we wanted details about HOW the headboards broke

XVS: so here's what we HOPE happened

"Mmm, Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward whispered sliding his lips over her neck and down the valley in between her breast, "I don't know, how I ever stayed away from you so long." He said running his chilly hand down her thigh and places kisses around her belly button. Bella giggled as she replied.

"Well, I can remember you tried very hard. Or must I remind you of those days where you just dropped off the face of the earth?" before she had a chance to think, Edward was back up his lips covering hers, her arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer, until he pulled away.

"Those days I was gone were the worst possible, days of my life, or so to speak." He said pecking her on the lips, at the same time his hands slipping beneath the plastic of her underwear, and a finger resting on her clit. She took a death breath and held it in. "You," he kissed her neck, "Have no," while he kissed her neck he applied a bit of pressure with his finger, feeling her body heat up with sudden attention, "Idea, how bad I've wanted to touch you." His other hand roughly grabbed her bra and ripped it from her body, freeing her pale globes with light brown nipples, already beaded, whether from her arousal or the sudden shock of cold air he didn't know, nor did he care. "How bad I've wanted to taste you," he then closed his mouth over one of her nipples, and slipped a finger inside of Bella at the same time, creating a incredibly slow rhythm, while his tongue ran circles around her nipple, he greedily sucked on her breast as if it was the substance of life, teasing her by slightly biting her nipple. Bella breathing had already become labored and heavy, her hips had taken on a life of their own and were trying to rock harder on his hand. Knowing this Edward released her breast with a small pop and whispered in her ear.

"My beautiful Bella," he'd moved his body to cover hers again and was talking in her ear, his voice deep and husky. "just what do you think you are doing?" he asked as he slowed how his hand movements if even possible but he'd added another finger and kept his thumb on her clit.

"Edward," she swallowed, "Please we've waiting for so long." She looked into his eyes wrapped her arms around his neck , "Just do it."

He growled in his throat, little did Bella know her sex appeal was so strong to him that he, almost let go right then, but he contained himself, "Bella you've got to understand this will be the most pleasurable experience for you." He kissed his way again to her naval, pulled out his fingers and licked them, "I'm going to take my time and make sure you cum and make sure you cum hard." And with that he lowered himself between her legs, sliding the material, she called underwear down her legs and tossed them behind him, then quickly spreading her legs open for him.

"EDWARD!" Bella cried sitting up and trying to close her legs. Gripping her knees, looked up and her locking their eyes, and very deliberately, forced her legs spread eagle.

"Bella, just sit back and enjoy this." He said as his eyes finally fell on his prize, he stopped and just looked at it, marveling in the folds.

"Edward stop looking at it like that," She said trying again to close her legs, as she did Edwards hands slid down her thighs massaging them as he got closer to her pussy, he heard Bella's breathing become faster. As his hand massaged he could see her pussy getting wet, slick and shiny just waiting for his tongue to caress it. He leaned close and literally smelled it, a smile coming to his face as he let his tongue experimentally drag across the folds. Edward felt Bella's body go stiff beneath him, he ran his tongue over her pussy again slowly as he possibly could, then caught her clit between his teeth and gently nibble on it, her hand wrapped over his that were still clutched to her thighs, Edward moved his hands under her thighs lifting her pussy into the perfect position, he then closed his entire mouth over it. His tongue exploring every possibly crevice there was. Smiling against it as Bella moaned and move under him. He smiled and pushed his tongue inside her and her body stilled again.

"Dammit Edward please!" Bella begged, to which he chuckled and stuck two fingers in her again and moved all his mouths attention to her clit and assaulted the small nub, while working his fingers in and out of her. Bella herself grinding on his hand and mouth, moaning deep in her throat and arching her back. Edwards continued his pleasure moving his tongue down and pushing it inside of her, at that Bella lost it, her walls began to contract violently Edward never easing up on the torture continued until Bella came, his name ripping from her mouth and her back completely arched. He greedily sucked every last drop of cum out of her, eager to get every drop of her sweet nectar that he could. When he was satisfied that that there was nothing left to lick up he gave her pussy a final lick and kissed his way back up to her mouth.

"You taste like ambrosia, I'll never live another day without it," he whispered in her ear as she tried to catch her breath

Sighing she replied, "You won't have too." And kissed him savoring her taste on his lips, running her hands through his hair and down his back her nails raking his back. Edward then moved her legs around his waist getting in position, then kissing her neck, he put the head at her entrance, kissed her on the lips and gave a thrust burying in her to the hilt, then stayed there giving her a few seconds to adjust.

In her ear he whispered, " Are you okay love?" he asked barely able to contain himself from moving, her heat to warm and tight, he looked at her waiting until she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Edwards…." She took a deep breath, "Move!" and with that he withdrew and pushed again, working at a slow pace, until she was completely comfortable with the intrusion, "God dammit Edward move please!" Bella begged, staring into his eyes, she watched as his pupils got big with desire and his fang descend only slightly, enough to make her want to kiss him just to run her tongue over them.

Upon hearing these words Edwards self control left, he looked at her and pinned her legs down setting a driving rhythm, driving in and out moving his thumb over her clit and apply pressure, his speed increasing as his name rolled off her lips, leaning down he kissed her swallowing her moans as she arched her back and wrapped her legs tighter around him, and arching her back her body trying to get him as deep as possible. While Edward increase his speed to an inhumane pace, her wall contracting around him squeezing his cock, he was still determined to make her cum first.

"Bella," he moaned as his finger circled her clit, "cum for me baby." He whispered, and he still increased his speed.

Bella eyes snapped open at the sound of splintering wood, throwing her head back she notice a crack in the head board. "Edwards, the head board!" she managed to get out between moans.

"Fuck," he grounded out his mouth then latching on her nipple and his hand massaging the other breast, the he moved up and kissed, "The headboard." And with that he pounded into her slightly afraid that he would kill her but she held on her pussy's walls contracting hungrily around his cock.

"Oh fuck!" she screamed out as colors flashed behind her eyelids, while orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body, and as splinters of the head board began to fly in all different areas of the room, Edward still pounding into her on the final thrust his seed ripping through his body and into her, and the head board eventually shattered sending splinters in every which direction.

The room was then filled with silence, as Edward collapsed on Bella.

"Edward?" she asked quietly

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" he asked concern in his eyes.

"No not at all, but there seems to be some damage to the headboard," she said with a smile on her face.

Rolling off of her and pulling her into his embrace he smiled, "We'll just have to get another one." As he said that the bed completely broke down leaving the mattress on the floor. "Well, I guess we'll need a whole new bed." He replied chuckling along with Bella as they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
